Désirs coupables
by JessSwann2
Summary: Six ans après l'aventure…. Mendoza est parti et a retrouvé sa vie passée. Mais s'il avait eu une raison secrète de le faire ? Ecrit pour la Communauté LJ Kinkenstock sur le thème : Mendoza/Esteban, Différence d'âge/ Frustration- Désirs coupables


**Disclaimers: ****Scott O'Dell pour l'original, Jean Chalopin pour le parfum d'enfance**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire, j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la contrainte car il y avait beaucoup de critères, par ailleurs je me voyais mal détailler la scène, donc j'espère que l'auteur de la requête ne sera pas déçu et pour les autres, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Désirs Coupables**

Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il était revenu en Espagne, six ans qu'il avait tourné le dos aux Cités d'Or et à leur richesse. Tout cela pour ne pas voir Esteban grandir et pour ne pas prendre le risque de voir l'affection jusqu'alors paternelle qu'il lui vouait se changer en une autre chose que les années passant il aurait eu de plus en plus de mal à assumer. Il avait donc fait la seule chose qu'il convenait de faire dans cette situation : il avait fui dans l'espoir d'oublier Esteban, pour ne garder de lui que l'image banale d'un enfant et ne pas prendre le risque d'affronter l'homme en devenir qu'il serait un jour. De temps à autres, il pensait aux enfants, il imaginait les jeunes adultes qu'ils étaient devenus puis s'arrêtait toujours à l'évocation d'Esteban. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser, pas le droit de l'imaginer. Pas avec ce que son esprit imaginait au sujet d'un Esteban devenu adulte. Ceci était impossible, le jeune garçon devait rester un enfant à ses yeux.

Les années avaient été clémentes avec lui. Mendoza n'avait rien perdu ou presque de ce qui faisait jadis sa prestance et à plus de quarante ans, il faisait encore partie de ces hommes sur lesquels les jeunes femmes se retournaient lorsque leurs chaperons ne les voyaient pas. Leurs attentions le flattaient et le dérangeaient tour à tour car il était bien obligé de ce fait de s'efforcer de satisfaire certaines tout en brûlant secrètement d'autres désirs. Cet inconvénient mis à part, il était satisfait de la vie qu'il menait et avait réussi de se faire une place de choix dans la société espagnole. Après tout, les temps étaient propices aux audacieux et Mendoza n'avait jamais été homme à reculer. Sauf quand il était question d'Esteban.

Ce jour-là, l'épée ceignant sa taille ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude, l'ancien conquistador progressait dans les rues de Barcelone du pas martial qui lui était coutumier lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Capitaine Mendoza ! »

Le cœur de Mendoza rata un battement alors qu'il reconnaissait les inflexions de l'enfant dans la voix de l'homme.

« Capitaine Mendoza. » Répéta l'autre comme une prière.

Résigné, Mendoza se retourna et fit face à l'enfant devenu adulte dont l'imagination hantait nombre de ses nuits et lui laissait le gout amer de la frustration une fois le matin survenu. Les souvenirs le submergèrent et le conquistador souffla :

« Esteban. »

Il découvrit alors un jeune homme aux yeux d'encre qui le dévisageait avec avidité. Le regard de Mendoza se posa sur les épaules à présent bien découplées du jeune homme avant de descendre sur le médaillon qui brillait dans l'échancrure de la chemise du garçon. La vision d'un Esteban devenu adulte décupla la frustration tapie en lui depuis toutes ces années et il s'adressa à lui d'un ton dur.

« Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? Tu ne te rends donc pas compte à quel point il est dangereux pour tes amis et toi de venir ici ? N'importe qui pourrait vous reconnaitre au premier regard et si ce n'est pas vous, ce serait le médaillon que tu portes ! »

Un sourire lumineux lui répondit et Mendoza sentit le soleil percer la couche de nuages qui le cachait jusqu'alors. Pas de doute, c'était bien Esteban. Du reste même sans ça, il l'aurait reconnu n'importe où.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venu seul, expliqua Esteban. Tao et Zia nous attendent à la sortie de la ville.

- Nous ? » Releva Mendoza dont le cœur venait de rater un nouveau battement.

Le sourire d'Esteban s'agrandit.

« Bien sûr. Tao a déjà retrouvé Sancho et Pedro, il ne manquait plus que vous, c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous chercher. »

Mendoza se rembrunit. Bien sûr. Tao s'était chargé des deux idiots qui étaient leurs anciens compagnons mais pour lui il avait fallu que ce soit Esteban. Le seul parmi les trois enfants auquel il ne se sentait pas en mesure de refuser quoique ce soit.

Devant son hésitation manifeste, le sourire d'Esteban disparut.

« Que se passe-t-il Mendoza ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas venir ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous parti si vite il y a six ans ? »

La voix d'Esteban se brisa légèrement sur les derniers mots et le cœur de Mendoza se serra en percevant la souffrance dans cette dernière. Il cherchait quoi répondre lorsqu'Esteban reprit la parole d'une voix basse.

« Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? »

Mendoza blêmit sous son hâle et évita le regard du jeune homme.

« Esteban, écoute…

- Je ne suis plus un enfant Mendoza. »

Cette dernière affirmation affola encore un peu plus le conquistador. Comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ! Esteban n'était plus un enfant en effet et se tenait maintenant devant lui comme l'homme qu'il s'était refusé à le voir devenir et même à imaginer. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien à ce qu'il lui inspirait. Mendoza glissa ses yeux sur le torse musclé d'Esteban et se troubla.

« Allons, venez ils nous attendent. » Annonça Esteban d'une voix vaguement déçue en comprenant que Mendoza ne répondrait pas aux questions qu'il se posait.

Sans réfléchir, Mendoza emboita le pas du jeune homme. Ensemble, ils cheminèrent en silence dans les rues de Barcelone, Mendoza trop occupé à éviter de regarder les fesses moulées d'Esteban pour songer à parler. Finalement, il s'arracha à sa contemplation.

« Tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux. » Observa-t-il soudainement.

Esteban haussa les épaules.

« Je les porte à la mode inca maintenant. »

Le cœur de Mendoza se serra de nouveau à ce rappel de la jeune inca qui était la seule fille du trio. Dès l'instant où Esteban et Zia s'étaient vus pour la première fois, ils avaient été liés. Par ce que Pizzaro attendait d'eux en premier lieu, puis par leurs histoires qui se rejoignaient, se répondaient. Ils étaient devenus rapidement complices comme seuls les enfants peuvent l'être. Mais bien sûr à présent cela devait être différent, après tout Zia aussi avait grandi. Mendoza se força à refouler la bouffée de jalousie qui l'envahissait à la pensée de Zia et se força à demander :

« Et comment vont Zia et Tao ? »

Le sourire d'Esteban revint à l'évocation de ses deux amis.

« Ils vont très bien. Tao a presque réussi à déchiffrer l'intégralité du livre de Mu et Zia l'a beaucoup aidé notamment grâce aux Quipus que nous avons trouvés un peu partout. »

Mendoza hocha la tête tandis qu'Esteban soupirait, visiblement contrarié par le temps que Zia et Tao partageaient. Mendoza, poussé par la jalousie, demanda avec froideur.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me chercher Esteban ? »

Une ombre passa sur le visage du jeune homme en lisant sa réserve et il soupira.

« Zia pense que vos connaissances peuvent nous être utiles. Tao aussi.

- Et pas toi ? » Demanda Mendoza d'un ton qui se voulait léger mais blessé qu'Esteban semble faire aussi peu cas de lui.

Devant lui, Esteban s'immobilisa et se retourna, les poings serrés.

« Vous êtes parti Mendoza ! Vous étiez comme un père pour moi et vous m'avez abandonné ! »

Mendoza baissa la tête. Il aurait du se sentir flatté qu'un jeune homme comme Esteban le prenne comme modèle, le considère comme un père mais il n'éprouvait que de la frustration. Et de la peine aussi. Esteban venait de lui rappeler que des années les séparaient.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? » Redemanda Esteban.

Mendoza soupira. Après ce qu'Esteban venait de lui dire, il se voyait mal lui expliquer que s'il était parti c'était pour ne pas le voir devenir un homme. Pour ne pas souffrir le martyr à le sentir proche mais inaccessible à son désir. Pour ne jamais voir ce qu'il voyait à présent : un jeune homme séduisant, aux formes bien découplées et dont la beauté lui fouettait le sang. A la place, il répondit par un mensonge, le seul qu'Esteban pourrait croire.

« Nous avions trouvé la Cité d'Or, nous étions riches, pourquoi rester ? »

Le visage d'Esteban accusa sa peine et Mendoza lutta contre son désir de le serrer contre lui, de caresser ses cheveux et de le rassurer, conscient qu'à présent qu'Esteban était devant lui qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter là.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux compagnons, puis Esteban le brisa.

« Vous nous avez jamais dit, vous des avez des enfants ? Une femme ? Un fils peut être… »

Le ton sur lequel Esteban avait prononcé les derniers mots brisa le cœur de Mendoza et il répondit d'une voix étranglée.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais désiré d'enfants. »

Esteban accusa le coup et ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse.

« Tao avait donc raison, » soupira brusquement Esteban.

Mendoza sursauta.

« A quel sujet ?

- Il dit que vous êtes parti à cause de moi. »

La bouche de Mendoza s'assécha et il frémit à la pensée que Tao ait percé son secret le mieux gardé.

« Il dit que vous ne vouliez pas me voir grandir, que vous ne vouliez pas vous charger de moi, que vous ne m'aimiez pas assez pour ça. »

Cette fois c'était trop, il ne pouvait pas laisser Esteban penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé ! Esteban baissa les yeux et sans réfléchir, Mendoza posa la main sur son épaule.

« Je suis parti parce que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas de toi. » Répondit-il en songeant qu'au contraire il avait craint de le vouloir trop.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui.

« Mais j'avais besoin de vous ! J'ai besoin de vous Mendoza, il y a tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas, tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé apprendre de vous ! »

Mendoza déglutit en sentant le jeune homme l'enlacer. Il sentit la chaleur du corps d'Esteban à travers son vêtement et glissa sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Un désir aussi violent que brutal agita son bas ventre et Mendoza rompit l'étreinte.

« En route, » grommela-t-il.

Un cri de dépit échappa à Esteban et il se mit brusquement en colère.

« En route ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire ? Alors que … »

Suspendu à ses lèvres, Mendoza attendit, le cœur battant alors qu'un fol espoir naissait en lui.

Finalement Esteban se détourna avec une moue dépitée et reprit sa route sans un mot. Mendoza réprima le désir soudain qu'il avait de le tenir de nouveau contre lui et lui emboita le pas. Au bout d'un moment, Esteban se retourna, visiblement furieux.

« Pourquoi me suivez-vous si vous ne voulez pas venir ? »

Mendoza plongea dans les yeux sombres d'Esteban et soupira.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est juste, Esteban c'est compliqué.

- Parce que vous ne voulez pas d'enfant ? Mais je ne suis plus un enfant Mendoza ! »

Mendoza soupira et suivit des yeux les lèvres pleines du jeune homme. Pendant une seconde il s'imagina le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, pouvoir enfin libérer la passion qui le dévorait. Un soupir lui échappa en se représentant un Esteban hésitant dans ses bras, un Esteban qu'il pourrait caresser et guider vers le chemin du plaisir, un Esteban qui serait sien.

Le regard scrutateur du jeune homme le sortit de sa rêverie et Mendoza soupira.

« Je suis désolé Esteban. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'emplirent de larmes et pendant un instant, Mendoza se souvint de l'enfant qu'il avait été, un enfant joyeux malgré les épreuves, rien à voir avec le jeune homme triste qui se tenait devant lui désormais.

« Esteban, que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Il hésita puis répondit.

« C'est Zia.

- Zia, » répéta platement Mendoza en s'efforçant de masquer sa déception.

Mais après tout qu'avait-il cru ? Qu'Esteban était venu le retrouver parce qu'il partageait son désir ?

« Je l'aime, murmura Esteban. Je l'aime mais je ne sais pas comment… »

Mendoza se força à refouler la jalousie confinant à la haine qui l'envahissait pour la jeune inca.

« Esteban, qu'attends tu exactement de moi ! »

La réponse était évidente mais il voulait l'entendre, il avait besoin de l'entendre quand bien même ça lui briserait le cœur et le laisserait plus frustré que jamais.

« J'aimerais, des conseils, vous, vous avez connu des femmes, vous savez les séduire, vous, » Balbutia Esteban.

Mendoza garda le silence et s'efforça de chasser de son esprit tout ce qu'il brûlait d'apprendre à Esteban et dont il savait que le jeune homme ne voudrait pas.

« Mendoza s'il vous plait, plaida le garçon. Vous, vous, même si vous ne voulez pas de moi, pour moi vous êtes comme un père… »

Cette dernière phrase creva le cœur de Mendoza. En voulant les rapprocher, Esteban venait au contraire de creuser l'abîme entre eux et de lui donner un coup plus mortel qu'aucun des ennemis que le conquistador avait affrontés au cours de sa longue existence d'aventurier. L'homme baissa les yeux sur le plus jeune et abdiqua.

« Sois toi-même Esteban, si Zia ne voit pas quel jeune homme exceptionnel tu es devenu c'est qu'elle est stupide.

- Zia n'est pas stupide ! » S'exclama Esteban avec feu.

Un sourire amer échappa à Mendoza en reconnaissant la fougue des amoureux chez son ancien protégé. Esteban soupira.

« C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour, pour lui dire ou pour l'embrasser… »

Le cœur de Mendoza se serra à nouveau et il fixa le regard suppliant d'Esteban.

« Je t'aiderais, » s'entendit il répondre.

Le visage d'Esteban s'éclaira immédiatement et il serra Mendoza contre lui.

« Merci Mendoza, merci. » Souffla t'il.

Les yeux clos, Mendoza inspira le parfum que diffusait les cheveux du garçon et lui rendit brièvement son étreinte avant de se dégager, frustré à la pensée qu'il n'aurait jamais autre chose que la confiance amicale qu'Esteban lui offrait. C'était la seule place qu'il pourrait occuper dans la vie d'Esteban et Mendoza se résigna à réprimer à jamais le désir coupable qu'il ressentait pour celui qui ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme un père de substitution.


End file.
